The Power of Magic
by daretofly
Summary: "The Boy who Lived" was one of the best stories told to children in the wizard world. This story may be presented in several ways, but the name Potter was a gift to have, all except for Emma Lee Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Magic**

Chapter One: The Boy who Lived and Diagon Alley

"The Boy who Lived" was one of the best stories told to children in the wizard world. The idea that a young boy named Harry Potter, defeating the most powerful dark wizard, was a magnificent tall tale. Much of the story was stretched and reworded. Some had forgotten about the two friends on the young boy's side, some forgot his age, and some say that he was the only one that faced Voldemort's entire army. This story may be presented in several ways, but the name Potter was a gift to have, all except for Emma Lee Potter, the only grandchild of Harry Potter and daughter of Albus Potter.

Emma Lee Potter lived with her muggle grandparents, in the muggle world, until the age of three. For whatever reason, her parents believed it would be fit for her to be accustomed to muggles before entering the wizard world. Emma Lee had never met her grandfather, or remembered. She had heard his story countless times, but the best was from an old grey man, who had a bitter sound every time he said the name, "Harry Potter". His interpretation of the story was more realistic and different from others.

"Mr. Malfoy," Her father approached them as his figure appeared out of the crowd in Flourish and Blott's. The store was usually crowded at this time, because of the school year coming around quickly. The Potter family had entered the store to find some children books for Emma, but with the crowd, Albus and his wife had separated from Emma. The old grey man had frowned at the father and ended his story there. Emma was so amazed by this tale that she didn't notice the winkles in his face as he stood upright from his friendly slouch from before. "I'd like to thank you for finding my daughter but we will be going now." Albus had hoisted Emma out of the lap of the stranger and Emma had begun to burst into tears. She wanted to know the story, the "truth" about her grandfather.

"Now," He scolded her as he put her down on the sidewalk, outside the magical book store, "If you want to hear the real story, you'll get to meet grand-daddy someday and he'll tell you the whole thing." The explanation was convincing and Emma had recovered, with an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in her hand.

For the next three months, Emma Lee would ask her father every day when she was going to meet her famous grandfather. The moment they went to an unknown destination, her mouth would open with questions on how he is, if he was nice, and why couldn't she meet him. Her father and mother had ignored her questions usually but one day, she had asked a rather different question.

"Why doesn't granddaddy love me?"

The question astonished the young parents and the dining room had grown silent. The two glanced at each other with serious faces, unsure about the answer they should give her because the words could affect the four year old drastically. "Sweetheart," Her mother answered, "Granddaddy's just been busy, that's all." The child pouted and crossed her arms. The answer was not what she was looking for and wanted more, but the parents ignored the child once again, having her answer her own question in a way she thought was fit.

By the age of eight, little Emma Lee Potter had decayed from a curious growing steam to a flower bud, refusing to open. She had grew tired of being, "Potter's grandchild", and was bored with her family tree. She had no uncles , aunts, or cousins –alive. Her father had a brother and sister named James and Lily, after Harry's own parents, but their existence had perished before Emma had met them. Throughout the house, she could find the moving pictures of the two family members, with grinning eyes and open mouths of laughter. They contained the similar features that Emma was forced to see every day in the bathroom mirror.

She had seen the strange "Malfoy" man several times at Diagon Alley but never spoke to him after the incident at Flourish and Bott's. His body declined as the years went by; she hoped and prayed that he would complete his story one day, unlike her grandfather that never gave her presents for Christmas.

It was the last week of August where the Malfoy senior had contacted her. She was at Diagon Alley for the first real important time. It was her mission to buy all her school supplies for her first year at the old Hogwarts School. Her father had generated a list of twenty books and items for her first year at the wizard school. Hogwarts had seemed to keep the same book list as they did when Albus attended, but it was recommended to contain the latest update of the books.

_- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk (4th edition)

_- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch IV

_- A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshott (Rewritten by Samual S. Wipter)

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and more! _by Petersen Spore III (3rd edition)

_- Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, Revised by Randolf Plummets (5th edition)

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble (revised)

The young incoming first year had faced Diagon Alley several times alone that year, and it had become natural for her to be there without parental guidance. The elder man had come to her and spoke in a hushed voice, "Young lady, I have no control over your curiosity but I plead that you stay away from the truth." And without another word, the man had given her a ratty old book, compacted with papers. He had lunged in towards her with a warm strange embrace before he detached and disappeared into the dark gap between the buildings. Emma Lee Potter was still stunned by the man's smooth voice and followed the fading shadow of the man.

"Hol' up there young lass," A deep voice stopped her with a wooden cane. She looked over at the holder, "No girl of yer age would want to enter Knockturn Alley. Even t'e older witches wants business in there." The cane holder was a young man, around the middle term of his life. He had a clean face with curled blond hair. His features gleamed compared to the dark entrance. Emma had nodded, astonished by the man's concern and by the harsh accent he contained.

"I-I'm sorry sure!" She exclaimed as she turned red from the embarrassment. She had known that Knockturn Alley was for "bad" wizards and she would have been punished by her parents if they had seen the whole ordeal.

"Ay," He grinned as he stooped down to her height, "Yer the great Harry Potter's gran' daughter, ain't you?" His eyes glittered like many others had before. Emma Lee Potter was their way to a good name. She nodded and told him to excuse her for she had limited time to purchase her things. She had told a white lie like this many times, all for the same situation, because she was related to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Emma Lee had threw herself into the crowd near them, where she lost the man.

Emma had curved through the magical people until she saw the building, "Flourish and Blott's". She quickly threw her way into the store and read the big sale signs. She remembered her father explaining the rips from these "sales" and encouraged her to only buy what she needs, even when "deals" looked interesting. As she obtained the books, she felt the glares of the workers on her.

"Dear, why don't you get the bundle?" The cashier forced a grin. Emma had stumbled around her words, making things sound like gibberish. The cashier seemed nodded, trying to listen to the girl. The crowd began to form and the cashier seemed to become nervous when the older man have her a quick glare. The younger worker had demanded the right total and the exchange was swift. Emma Lee Potter had defeated the corrupt bargains for the first time by herself.

She had looked at her list once more and crossed off "Buy Books" from the parchment. She had one more stop to go, "Buy an Owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium". She had thought it was peculiar that the list did ask for a wand. Emma Lee Potter had wanted her own wand since she entered the wizarding word. What's a witch without a wand?

She shrugged, knowing that her parents had made the list for a certain purpose. She had gotten to her destination and was thrown into awe by the sketches and hoots of the owls in the cages. Their magnificent colored feathers and their giant eyes. Other children were purchasing owls as well and it seemed like many had picked by color and beauty. Emma Lee was standing at the main cages and searched for one that caught her eye. The owls were flying round and round, as if they knew that if they were not purchased this week, they would have to wait until the next school year.

A pair of beady eyes had stared at Emma Lee. She had not cared for them until the filthy bird was inches away from her. The owl was ashed-colored and seem to want Emma's attention. Emma had heard a hoot as she glanced down. The bird took it as a time to "show off" and took off into the air, showing the lack of speed as the others. The first year had walked away from this odd show.

"May I have the black one?" She had came back to her spot with a store worker. "The slow one." She admitted to the man, even though it was wrong for her to describe the animal that way.

"We've have that owl for years," The worker tried to explain without a smile, "You should get the brown ones."

"I just want THAT one." She argued as the worker agreed without another word. The work had difficulties capturing the bird, it began to peck at the man after a while before it gave up, and stayed in the silver cage silently.

"That's such an ugly owl." Voices scoffed behind Emma. "I can't believe anyone would buy it."

"Thank you so much young lady!" A mid-aged woman, probably the owner, exclaimed in excitement. "This owl is rather picky with people. This is the first time it's ever been in a purchasing cage!" Emma gave the woman the money, cheaper than other owls. Eeylops Owl Emprium must have hated that bird if they sold it off as cheap as the price of ten triple scopes of ice cream from Fortescue's. They gave Emma her "lousy bird" and she was off to the busy streets once again.

"There you are!" Her father's voice chirped from her right. She smiled at him as she showed him her new owl. He leaned in and examined the owl. "Good choice!" He lied as he felt uneasy with the birds slow screech.

"They said that she likes me." Emma Lee informed him.

"He," Her father added as he grabbed the cage from Emma's grasp and took a few books as well. "We need to get home as soon as possible!" He scuffed her head and they walked together to their destination.

"Dad, why didn't I get a wand?" Emma asked him curiously. She couldn't imagine going to the famous Hogwarts without a wand. What horrors would occur if that was destined for her! Her father grinned slyly and avoided answering. Emma had took this as disappointment and didn't ask anymore.

When the two reached the car, for some particular reason they purchased one years ago, Emma Lee's mother smiled the same as her father did. The mother, once named Rachel Vaness, had come to the wizarding world with no clue what to expect. Her parents were both muggles and receiving an acceptance letter the school shocked them all.

The first year forced happiness, still upset with not retrieving a wand. The father had placed the books in the trunk as he placed the owl on the opposite side of Emma's seat. "What a beautiful black owl." Her mother stated as they left Diagon Alley and the strange Knockturn Alley as well.

"We have a surprise for you!" Her mother cheered midway to their home.

"Rachel, you promised you'd keep it a secret until we got home!" Albus had laughed at his wife's impulse to tell their daughter their surprise. She nodded and apologized to Emma for making her wait until they arrived home.

Their home was ten minutes away and it seemed to the longest ten minutes of Rachel and Emma's life. The house seemed to resemble most modern architectural homes. The house was two storied and always lively. The grass had never been seen waters but kept a vibrant green color and the flower bushes were always in the perfect condition. Inside the house contained a collage of moving pictures throughout the entrance and the hallways. The living room had swirls and patterns that resembled autumn.

"Here." Her mother had grabbed a rectangular box from the closet. The box had a red ribbon on top and Emma was sure that it was a wand. What else could it have been?

A necklace. A emerald green necklace of a leaf. Emma had forced another smile and touched the chain that glittered silver.

"It was my mother's," Her mother encourage, "She gave it to me when I was leaving on my first day at Hogwarts. I want you to have it."

"Thanks mom." Emma whispered, now feeling guilty for wanting a wand instead of her grandmother's necklace. She pulled out the soft cushion to take out the necklace properly and there laid a white wand about ten inches long. It was carved just enough to stay out of people's eyes but held great appeal. The first year had stood there in awe.

"It's a gift from your grandfather." Her father stated kindly while Emma's face turned into tears.

**Author's Note:**

Minor grammar and spelling issues in this. Microsoft Word enjoys doing that to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The tears felt never ending as Emma Lee Potter inhaled the air several times before she could control herself. Her parents took this time to comfort and hug her, which was different than how it had been for the last eight years. Albus and Rachel Potter had always been preoccupied with their studies and work to ever notice their daughter. Emma Lee Potter was an only child in a lonely house for most of her days; she dreamed of playing with the muggle children in her street but with her untamed powers, she didn't want to risk anything.

"Baby," Her mother soothed her, "Don't cry anymore. Mommy and Daddy knows how much Grand-daddy means to you." With those words, Emma Lee had shriveled up back into her cold emotionless default. Her tears seemed to dry instantly. In quite honesty, Emma Lee Potter had grown up to believe that her mother was an evil woman, and her father as a saint. Ignoring the fact that Albus Severus Potter was the son of the great H.P., Albus seemed to care for this first year much more than the Rachel Vaness, that brought the child to life, did. Emma Lee had whispered something but the words of the eleven year old must not have entered the ears of both mother and father, because they had hugged her once again with false grins.

It was three days after the pleasant surprise when Emma Lee Potter had realized that her concern for a simple wand was overly dramatized. She should have been worried about the house she would be placed in. If she was placed in Slytherin, what would people think? The Last Potter in the Evil house! An Incredible joke to tell your children one day!

"Sweetheart," Albus came to tuck in the child in for the last time in a few months, "You must be anxious to get to school." Emma's head nodded furiously as tears began to run down her plum rosy cheeks. Her father had asked her what was the purpose of her tears and the child broke down, "What if I get sorted into the evil house?" The father laughed at her statement and kissed her forehead to cause comfort.

"When I was your age," He grinned warmly, "I was afraid, too. But my dad told me that it didn't matter because no house is _evil_. What people do in their lives aren't destined by the house they are placed in. What they are responsible of doing is completely up to them." With this, Albus frowned and Emma Lee Potter knew that her time was up, that the subject had become too "dangerous" to talk about.

"What if I don't like it there?" Emma attempted to stretch her time with her father. His face lifted, "You will love it there, dear." And with that, Albus had said goodnight to his first year and disappeared out of the bedroom. Emma Lee had sighed and glanced at the door, making sure that her room would be at peace. "_Five…..Four…..Three….Two….One._" She counted to herself before she lunged her arms between the bed space and the floor. Her hands grabbed books after books before she found the one she wanted. She placed the book on her lap and grabbed her wand that laid on the lamp's desk. She covered herself with her thick blankets, already feeling the warmth of the collected air. She glanced at the leather backed black book that barely read, "The Boy who Lived" in curly calligraphy.

"Lumos!" She swished her wrist around with her new wand at the tips. The light had a glow of bright light that hurt Emma Lee's eyes. She then called another spell to release the light and threw her wand back onto where it was positioned before. Instead, she grabbed the muggle flashlight that was near her pillow.

Her wand had been strange from the beginning but as a gift from her mysterious grandfather, she could not demand a new one. The wand was made of oak with unicorn hair, since oak represented Emma Lee's birth month and at the age for five, her favorite animal was a unicorn. For that was the only thing her grandfather knew about her, and that was the only thing he's ever know. Harry Potter had learned of his granddaughter's obsession for unicorns when she had requested her father to give the grandfather a card. "Dear Grandpa, my name is Emma and I like unicorns! I am 5! –Emma." The girl never received a reply and the card was never seen again, and Emma Lee had learned for the first time that her grandfather may never contact her.

The young first year had slowly opened the first page when she viewed the bright illustrations. The cover had a little plum boy with his arm stretched out and seeming to be peering at something. The boy had stood on a long grass with the title arched around the entire picture. "WRITTEN AND ILLUSTRATED BY HOWARD BALLSTIC" The name had been crossed out once by an inky pen, with drops of ink that killed the following pages. There had been tremendous writing throughout the pages and Emma had decided to read the picture book before she read the written words.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Harry Potter. He had black hair and glasses too! He was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard! Harry was a very popular boy at school. He would dance and sing. He was also the best broomstick rider in his class. Everyone liked Harry, except for a boy named Tom. Tom was jealous of Harry. He wanted to be popular too! So one day, Tom decided to play a trick on Harry. Tom wrote a letter to Harry, to go into the forest at nighttime. The next morning, Harry had woken up alone. All his friends were gone! Where could they be?"

The story had stopped there, open ended. The story had seemed to be ripped out and glued onto the raggedy book. Emma Lee had become fascinated with this story, who would write a book this inaccurate to the truth? She yawned at the book and glared intensely into the handwriting. "Book Published for the Purpose of informing Muggles in the USA about the Wizard World." The words seemed to mush together as Emma Lee decided to end her adventure. The following day would be the first day she sets foot on the famous school where her grandfather once stayed, her tired eyes seemed to reject her from staying awake.

"Good morning!" Her parents' voice sang in a harmony. Their perkiness was questionable; the joy of seeing their child leave to their school or the fact that their responsibilities had lessen for once. Emma Lee had gotten out of bed without hassle, and gave her parents a hug. Afterwards, her parents left her room to get the car ready to go, and Emma Lee was alone in her room for the last time this year. Chills rose through her arms at the fact that her name will overshadow her face. She knew she wasn't going to be "Emma Lee Potter" but "The Boy who Lived's Granddaughter", and that scared her the most.

She had gotten her basic morning routine done in ten minutes; she had time to just stare at herself in the mirror that lay next to the closet. For some reason, Emma Lee felt that her childhood would be just a memory after stepping onto the campus of Hogwarts. "Well, it's time to go." She told the messy haired girl that mocked her. She grabbed her wand and shoved the raggedy book into her backpack that she planned to store for entertainment on the express. She slipped her wand into her front pocket, and exited the rooms and entered the car.

The car ride was full of stories from Emma Lee's parents. Her mother laughed at the father's remarks and the two guardians were reminiscing their past for the entire ride. With their memories finally out, Emma Lee was relieved to know that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a safe place. The car ride seemed to be short, as Albus parked the car and the three got out. With Emma Lee's items, they walked out of the parking lot and into the pavement that led them to the train station. With the undetectable extension charm her mother used, her backpack had carried everything, well minus her owl of course.

The station was crowded, like the usual in the mornings. The people pushed through the family but they all made their way to the empty space between platforms. "Platform 9" and "Platform 10" weren't as busy as the area between them. Oddly dressed bodies were running into the brick wall and dissapearing. Emma Lee glared at some of the kids. Some were running together and some were doing backflips or cartwheels.

"Children! Children!" The elder woman stood in front of the crowd after the last boy ran woman had wrinkles in every spot on her body, while her fat sagged her entire figure to the floor. The children stopped and a few took looks at the Potter family. Albus grinned at the woman and nodded as a thank you. He took hold of Emma Lee and walked into the wall, with his wife following him. The wall stunned Emma Lee, the feeling tickled her senses as well as her reaction. Unsure to either laugh or scream, Emma Lee didn't find emotions until the wall was gone. Feeling a weird tickling sensation, she knew this was where she belonged in the world.

"Welcome, darling," Emma Lee's mother smiled, "To Platform 9 3/4." Emma stared deeply into platform. Witches and Wizards, from young to old, were dancing around, preparing the children for their first day of school. Amazing it was to Emma Lee. The magic so loosely used. No restrictions. No muggles to worry about. It was only them.

"Well," An accent began to speak, "Ain't it Mr. Albus Potter an' his wife, Rachel." The man had a head filled with yellow. He seemed familiar to Emma Lee but she couldn't recall where or when they met. The adults began to speak among themselves as Emma Lee notices a few kids pointing at her. She stared at them for a few seconds until one began to laugh at her glance. The laugh began a rolling thunder as they walked off, and Emma Lee flushed in embarrassment. Was all wizards this cruel?

The parents said goodbye to the blonde and led their daugther to the train. They explained that the man was a old friend and Emma Lee would meet her own at Hogwarts. They gave their kisses and hugs before Emma Lee jumped onto the train. The inside was a royal velvet with a soothing feel. The compartments was filled with one or two people, and Emma Lee planned on sitting by herself. As she walked, a few kids glanced at her. A door slid behind her opened rapidly.

"Hey, you can sit with me." A male voice said quickly to Emma Lee. She turned with a confused face to see a boy, about her age, with light brown hair and blue ocean eyes. He walked up to Emma Lee and grabbed her hand. Pulling her to his compartment and closing it, he grinned at her.

"Sorry about that," He gave her an uneasy grin, "I don't want any Slytherins coming in and bothering me."

"What if I was a Slytherin?" Emma Lee sneered, still uneasy for the stranger's actions.

"Well," He sighed, falling onto the seat, "You didn't seem like a Slytherin."

"And you can spot a Slytherin from a mile away?" She started questioning him. He seemed uncomfortable and glanced around to lose her stare. Her bird was hadn't taken his eyes off of the stranger, and it didn't make him less awkward.

"I saw that bird," He pointed at it, "My mom said he's been there even when she was a first year... Name's Ryan."

"Emma." The first year stated, with her arms crossed as she sat across from him.

"Well Emma," He grinned, feeling her approval, "I plan on going into Griffindor. My parents were in Gryffindor and that's the only place for me!"

"Same here but-" Emma hesitated, "my parents are fine with me being in any other house." Emma had settled down her temper. She enjoyed his company, sort of.

"Don't worry Emma." He still had the same face on. "I'm sure you'll be in Griffindor. It's the best house you know Only for the best of people." Emma stared at him once again with awe. He knew exactly what he wanted, the opposite of what Emma was. The train's whistle sang loudly as the train became full. Ryan began to talk about his family.

"I'm-um- going to go look around." She stumbled on her words. She grabbed her backpack and her owl as she opened the door and ran away from the boy. Something about him was off. She didn't know what. She searched for an empty compartment but soon found herself opening one already used.

"Excuse me," She said sweetly, "May I join you?" The girl was glancing at the window, waving at the parent outside. She turned to Emma Lee and smiled.

"Go ahead. Name's Gloria." The dark skinned girl smiled back. Emma walked in and placed her bird against the wall.

"I'm Emma Lee." She smiled.

"You're a first year here?" Emma nodded as a reply. "Same here, I'm extremely nervous."

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Ravenclaw or Griffindor." Gloria grinned. The train began to move and the children in different compartments cheered. Hogwarts was only a few hours away. School was approaching and learning will begin. The train ride was full of laughter for the two girls. Talking about the muggle world and the magic one as well.

The dark skinned girl was from a muggle family, making her a "mudblood". The term wasn't used much as a way to segregate witches and wizards, but an easier way to describe themselves. Instead of explaining how they were found to be a wizard, they'd state they were "mudbloods". Odd it was for them to call themselves that, but it was also odd for people of African decent to call each others, "niggers". Whatever way the world worked, it was strange for Emma Lee. Although the term wasn't considered a problem to others, using it in a hateful manner still caused trouble.

"All students need to get into their robes in the next ten minutes. We are getting close to the school." The intercom spoke. Gloria and Emma Lee followed the instructions and they grabbed their things afterwards. They walked to the exit, knowing that chaos would appear when the train ends.


End file.
